twelve minutes
by des monstres
Summary: She had the biggest smile on her face, but he was startled. It wasn’t exactly the right time to be smiling and giggling. But there she was, surrounded by her dead comrades, kneeling on the wet grass and smiling away. SasuSaku oneshot. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**_Twelve Minutes_**

She had the biggest smile on her face, but he was startled. It wasn't exactly the right time to be smiling and giggling. But there she was, surrounded by her dead comrades, kneeling on the wet grass and smiling away. Her form slumped so that she was now fully sitting in mud. She looked down at her trembling hands, covered in mixed blood that belonged to her and many others. It was dark, staining her shinobi clothes.

He watched her silently, not knowing what to do. Everyone was dead except for the two of them. And soon there would be one less.

It was probably a good idea for him to go there and carry her back to Konoha, but she was smiling and giggling, and it was frightening to watch. Then, he finally took one step. And another. In no time at all, he was standing before her, looking down at her pathetic form staring at her bloodied hands.

"Sakura . . ." he voiced.

She continued to giggle.

"Sakura, you're going to die," he said.

It was bluntly stated, but it wasn't like he wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"Oh, Sasuke," was her reply. "You think I don't know that? I'm a medic-nin for crying out loud! Second only to the legendary Sannin and Godaime of Konoha: Tsunade-shishou! Are you implying that I don't know that I'm dying?"

Suddenly, tears came down. The slight drizzle made it hard to tell, but Sasuke knew that she was crying now. Her hands closed into tight fists. Her body was trembling.

"God, I'm so fucking useless," she said, degrading her own worth. "I couldn't even save one person."

"You did your best. Now c'mon, Sakura. I'll bring you back to Tsunade. She can heal you," he said.

"No, no," Sakura shook her head roughly, rubbing tears from her eyes. "That won't do. In the state I'm in, I'll be dead in approximately twelve minutes, and it takes half an hour to get to Konoha from here."

Sasuke didn't understand why she was being like . . . like _this_. She was one who never gave up, fighting until the last breath.

"Why the hell are you giving up?" he asked a bit angrily. "I know you have enough chakra to heal that stomach wound. Stop sitting there and _do_ something."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up at him and clucked her tongue.

"Is Sasuke-_kun_ worried about lil ole me?" she cooed.

Then, Sakura burst out in laughter and began to cough up blood. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed deeply.

"I'm giving up because I want to. Why do you care?"

He knelt down to face her and used a finger to lift up her chin.

"Why are you acting like this?"

She stared at him and then spat in his face. He wiped his face and glared at her. She glared back with equal fervor.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting piece of shit," she warned.

"God, Sakura. What do you want from me? What do I have to do so that you'll finally get off your lazy ass and let me bring you back to Konoha?"

"My heart."

He looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"My heart," she repeated. "I want my heart back."

His eyes widened and looked away.

"I don't have your heart. I never did," Sasuke said.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled at him. "Of course you have it! I _gave_ it to you. I want to die with _some_ dignity, so now I want it back. Give me my heart."

"Sakura!" he screamed back. "I don't have your goddamn heart!"

Sakura sighed and used her left hand to brush through her hair. It was still raining, and her hair wasn't any drier. It was sticky from splattered blood and clumps of mud. The rain was too light to wash any of it away. She looked up to the sky, feeling the rain drops fall onto her skin.

The Uchiha watched her peacefully waste away, silently begging him for her heart. It was an impossible task. He had no idea what she was talking about. Then, it hit him.

"Sakura . . ." he whispered.

She did not move, but answered with a quiet, "Hmm?"

"Is that the only thing you want?" he asked. "Do you only want your heart back?"

Her head moved back down, and her eyes opened. They looked carefully at him.

". . . Yes," she finally replied.

His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Sasuke's inexperienced lips were confused and fumbled around. Then, he could feel her mouth slightly open, and from then on, no thinking was required.

Sasuke eventually pulled away from her and embraced her tightly.

"I can't give your heart back, but I can give you mine," he said quietly, knowing she was slipping away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sakura."

Sakura smiled genuinely and closed her eyes. With the bit of energy that remained, her left arm went around him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

And her twelve minutes were up.


End file.
